


Bonds Unbreakable

by Esselle



Series: My Stupid Magical Husband [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Mages, Magical Tattoos, Mental Link, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Suit Kink, Telepathic Bond, Telepathic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle
Summary: 'They'd decided to meet at the library on the day of the ball, so it's Hinata's first time seeing Kageyama that night. It's also his first time seeing Kageyama in a suit. And…Kageyama is wearing a dark, midnight blue tailcoat, cut slim and tailored to his tall figure, adorned with silver fastenings that gleam when they catch the light. His grey pants are high-waisted, and his vest is white, double-breasted and fitted tightly across his broad chest. He has his hands slipped casually into the pockets of his pants, and when their eyes meet, he raises an eyebrow at Hinata, challenging as ever.Oh, no,Hinata thinks,he's hot.'--The Hallow's Ball has arrived, and Hinata is not prepared for Kageyama in dress clothes. He's also not prepared to realize he's in love.





	Bonds Unbreakable

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober prompt: Praise Kink
> 
> MAGE BOYS ARE BACK TO CELEBRATE HINAKAGE DAY!!!!!!

****A mage's first vision most often arrived in the form of a dream.

This vision would foretell a turning point or important event in the mage's life, one that would set them on their path toward destiny. But visions were never straightforward, and it was always up to the mage to determine the nature of them, and what they heralded. In many cases, the deciphering of the vision could take years.

When Hinata Shouyou was fourteen years old—the age of growing, of beginning to Speak the words rather than just hear them—he had his first vision, as all good mages might. He dreamed of blazing stars and multi-colored planets twinkling in the vast darkness of space. But they weren't far from him, weren't impersonal, even with how small and insignificant he was in the scheme of their design. Space wasn't cold, in his dream. That was a certainty that bloomed inside his chest, soft and intimate. He wasn't alone there, where the stars aligned.

Unlike most good mages, Hinata Shouyou's vision was also a sex dream.

He had awoken with whispers in his mind, a tingling over his skin, and a distinctly unpleasant feeling in his shorts. The images, already hazy, were fading rapidly in that way dreams did, and all he could grab hold of and lock away in his memory were vague impressions—a gruff voice, a tall shadowed figure… and the slightest hint of something midnight blue.

For the next five years, Hinata had wondered how and when he would meet this mysterious person, what they might mean to him, and what it meant, that the course of his future might change with a good, hearty fuck.

* * *

 

**Five Years Later**

 

Hinata's heart has been pounding for what feels like the entire day. Ever since the college had announced the annual Hallow's Ball earlier that week, the whole school has been talking about it—what to wear, how to dance, and most importantly of all, _who to ask for a date._

The Hallow's Ball is one of the most prestigious events of the year held among the mage community. For that one night, the school campus would be open for notable members of the magical community, most of them alumni of the school itself, to visit and scope out the newest crop of students. There would be dancing, food and drink, mingling—and perhaps the occasional duel or two, as the students sought to catch the eye of an experienced mage who might take interest in them as an apprentice.

Everyone there would have a date. Without one, it was pointless to show up, because someone who couldn't even manage a date to a dance certainly wouldn't be able to attract any mage partners.

The idea had struck Hinata the night before, as he lay sleeplessly in bed, the Hallow's Ball churning in his thoughts. He wasn't a very impressive student. His practical study scores ranged from average to abysmal, and his magical power wasn't exactly jumping off the charts. The only thing he was fairly good at was dueling, and even that was mainly when he was partnered with…

The realization of the only option open to him hit him like a ton of bricks. There was only really one person he could ask, because that person was already basically stuck with him as it was.

So the next day after school, stomach buzzing with nerves, he heads towards Kageyama's classroom to meet him before they have to head to club practice. Now that he's thought about it, there's no getting around it. Kageyama will figure it out as soon as they're together, because there's no way Hinata can hide a thought so all-encompassing from him for long.

Kageyama is already waiting for him outside the classroom when Hinata gets there. He whips his head around to glare in Hinata's direction as he approaches and Hinata raises a hand in nervous greeting. Crap, has Kageyama already heard what he's thinking?

"I haven't," Kageyama says, and Hinata blinks at him.

"Haven't?"

"Heard what you're thinking," Kageyama clarifies. "But I could feel you freaking out even when you were like two buildings away, so, I figured I'd better wait. Come on."

He shoulders his bag and starts to walk away. Hinata stares after him in shock, and then trots after him.

"Hey," he says, "aren't you even interested in why I was freaking out? It could be something bad!"

"If it was really bad, you'd've told me using our bond," Kageyama says. "You haven't, and you're trying to make it so I can't hear your thoughts, which means you don't actually want to tell me."

"If I didn't want to tell you, then why would I have come to your classroom, specifically?" Hinata scoffs.

"Because you know you have to tell me anyway," Kageyama says. 

 **Damn it,** Hinata thinks.

 **You're such a dumbass,** Kageyama thinks back.

"Urgh!" Hinata says frustratedly. "Fine. Kageyama, I wanted to ask… I wanted to see if you'd go to the Hallow's Ball with me."

Kageyama's footsteps slow, until he eventually stops walking. He turns back around to look at Hinata, and Hinata takes a deep breath and blows it out.

"Are you only asking me because I'm technically your husband?" Kageyama asks.

"What?" Hinata yelps. "No, I'm asking because… because…"

He trails off, feeling a bit hopeless. He knows that he might be pushing his luck. Technically, they aren't even really dating. They're basically magical lab partners who have sex sometimes and also happen to be accidentally married.

But that's gotta grant a guy some perks, right? Like blow jobs when they're both horny, a vast increase in magical wattage, someone who'll always get dinner with him even when they have too much homework to go out, and, on very sparing occasions, a date for the Hallow's Ball.

"It's not just because of that," Hinata says finally. "It's because I'm pretty sure nobody else would want to go with me, and I know you better than anyone else here. You're the only person I _want_ to ask."

Kageyama frowns, and Hinata feels his heart sink a bit. Before he met Kageyama, Hinata would have been fairly sure nobody in their right mind would have agreed to go with him to the ball. Now that Kageyama is essentially trapped with him, he kind of has no _choice,_ unless he wants to literally hear Hinata's sulky thoughts the entire evening.

It should be perfect in every way, except it's not at all, because Kageyama can still just say no and then Hinata will feel like shit. What if Kageyama just doesn't want to go with him? What if Kageyama already _has_ a date to the ball? This is a thought that Hinata hadn't even conceived of until this moment, and now he's wishing he'd maybe led off with asking that, first. It wouldn't be unexpected, but he would still definitely feel like a flaming pile of gorilla poop.

But he'll never get an answer about any of this unless he asks, right?

"I don't have a date," Kageyama says. "I haven't asked anybody yet."

Dammit, he heard that, too. "Really?" Hinata asks.

"Yeah," Kageyama says. "You don't either? You… you _want_ to go with me." He sounds highly skeptical.

 **I do!** Hinata thinks, before he can stop it, but it's probably the most effective way to convince him. He can't really lie that well in his thoughts, because they're practically feelings.

Kageyama shuffles his feet awkwardly. He glances up at Hinata, and Hinata starts grinning, because he can already tell. He knows what Kageyama's answer will be.

"Yeah, okay," Kageyama says.

"Cool," Hinata says back. Internally, he's yelling. Kageyama shoves his shoulder.

 **You're welcome,** he says.

*

The Hallow's Ball is being held that year in the Academy's Hall of Profound Knowledge, which is to say, they're throwing a party in the library.

The grand library is already majestic even on a normal day, the soaring bookshelves and dark, geometrically patterned flooring all too easy to get lost in (and rumor has it that on occasion, students really have disappeared within the stacks, never to be heard from again).

The night of the ball, it has been transformed even further into a place that unmistakably boils with enchantment. The fiery glow from the infinity clocks floating near the tall windows makes the library feel temptingly warm even with the chill in the air outside; the mossy vine tendrils that normally creep along the shelves bloom with flowers of all colors whenever anyone walks near in the hopes of catching their attention; even the books themselves lay in purposeful stacks, with their pages fluttering open, far more animated than they usually are during the slow quiet school hours.

Hinata doesn't go in the library all that often to begin with (a character flaw his professors make him all too aware of), so he's never been there after dark, and certainly not on the night of a mage ball.

"Wow," he breathes, head turning every which way at once as he takes in his surroundings.

"Good thing I agreed to go with you," a voice says from behind him, "or you'd never have gotten to see it."

Hinata turns, ready to berate Kageyama for his rudeness, as well as the fact that he's _late,_ but the words die in his throat.

They'd decided to meet at the library on the day of the ball, so it's Hinata's first time seeing Kageyama that night. It's also his first time seeing Kageyama in a suit. And…

Kageyama is wearing a dark, midnight blue tailcoat, cut slim and tailored to his tall figure, adorned with silver fastenings that gleam when they catch the light. His grey pants are high-waisted, and his vest is white, double-breasted and fitted tightly across his broad chest. He has his hands slipped casually into the pockets of his pants, and when their eyes meet, he raises an eyebrow at Hinata, challenging as ever.

 _Oh, no,_ Hinata thinks, _he's hot._

Both Kageyama's eyebrows shoot up now, as Hinata belatedly realizes his mistake.

"No," Hinata says, before Kageyama has even opened his mouth.

"You think I'm hot?" Kageyama asks anyway.

 _"No,"_ Hinata says again, more firmly this time, because clearly it hadn't worked the first.

Kageyama stares at him for a long moment, and Hinata prepares himself for the utter humiliation he knows is coming… but then Kageyama looks away, scratching at his cheek. Hinata squints at him. The lighting is dim inside the library but… is his face getting red?

"Well," Kageyama finally says, still not meeting his eyes, "I put some effort into things, unlike you. Don't you know this ball is important?"

Hinata's mouth falls open. "I put _effort_ in!" Alright, true, he doesn't look anywhere near as _dashing_ as Kageyama—he's just wearing a regular old suit, black coat, black shirt, a red tie for a pop of color that clashes terribly with his hair. It's all he had. It's not his fault Kageyama looks like some kind of heroic Victorian dandy.

 **_You're_ ** **a dandy,** he hears inside his head.

 **You don't even know what that is, do you?** Hinata thinks, as scathingly as he can. **You probably would've forgotten to get a date if I hadn't asked.**

Kageyama elbows him and Hinata elbows him back.

"I'm thirsty," Kageyama says. He turns in the direction of the drinks table, and Hinata's eyes drop below his waistline, completely unable to ignore the fact that Kageyama's pants are tight all over.

"Me, too," he says.

Kageyama throws him a look over his shoulder. "Maybe you should have some _ice_ water."

Hinata runs after him, an indignant squawk escaping him before he can stop it. "I'm not the one who chose to wear the tightest pants _ever."_

"It's bespoke," Kageyama says. "Nobody really explained what that means to me, but they said I had to have one when I started college."

Hinata rolls his eyes. Of course Kageyama, with all his magical prowess, would be expected to attend _events,_ and dress to impress, or whatever.

 **He doesn't look as dumb as I thought he would in a suit,** is Kageyama's next most pressing thought as they stand at a long table laden with food and drink, filling up their cups from a bowl of some kind of fragrant liquid with icy mist pouring off the top.

"Why would I look _dumb?"_ Hinata asks. "Hey, wait, does that mean you think I look good, too?" Kageyama immediately starts downing his drink. Hinata can hear him thinking very hard about what flavor it could possibly be. "Don't think about other things, you jerk!"

The rest of the night proceeds mainly in this vein: food, drink, talking to people whose names Hinata tries and fails to remember, being a little rowdy with their upperclassmen (until Daichi spots their group and starts glaring), and ogling each other whenever the other person isn't looking.

There must be something in the weird chilled punch that loosens up Hinata's tongue—or his thoughts, at least. He catches his eyes lingering on Kageyama more and more, and even though he's not thinking anything specifically at him, his feelings of blatant admiration must be getting through, judging by the way the tips of Kageyama's ears keep turning red whenever Hinata stares at him a little too long.

For his part, Kageyama is a little more difficult to read, probably because he's still trying to cover it up, the bastard. But Hinata manages to pick up bits and pieces of what he's thinking, things like, _Hinata's_ _pants are pretty tight too I don't know why he's making fun of me,_ and _all black looks pretty good on him,_ and _why does he keep staring like he wants to eat me?_

It all comes to a head when he happens to glance over as Kageyama reaches down to pick up a book—and Hinata isn't sure _exactly_ what he thinks, but it's definitely something about Kageyama's ass, and it makes Kageyama freeze in place before straightening up abruptly, head whipping around to glare.

Hinata swallows. "What?"

"Come with me," Kageyama says, dragging him away by the arm.

"Ah, Kageya—w-we'll be right back!" Hinata says to their group, as he stumbles along after Kageyama. "What are you doing?"

"What are _you_ doing?" Kageyama growls back unhelpfully.

"I'm—" Hinata glares at the back of his dumb head. "I'm enjoying the party! What, aren't you?"

Kageyama yanks him to the left, tries the handle of a door of a room some distance away from the main bustle of the party, murmurs a word to unlock it. He pushes through, and the sound drops away as they enter, like the room is insulating them from the outside world, muffling all the noise.

They're in the Hall of Profound Knowledge's planetarium. The room is huge, the walls are black, and the darkness inside must be made by magic. It's a deep and mysterious darkness, like space beyond the limits of what humans can reach. But floating above them are the countless shapes of miniature planets, suns, moons. The stars cast their own light as the other celestial bodies orbit them, illuminating the space enough so they can see.

"I'm _trying_ to enjoy the party," Kageyama says, and Hinata turns to him, remembering that they were sort of in the middle of something, "but it's _hard_ when every few minutes you beam your _dirty thoughts_ about me right into my head."

"My—I am _not!"_ Hinata says. "I'm just—"

"You _just thought,"_ Kageyama says, "that you want to cut a hole in the back of my pants and fuck me through them."

Hinata's mouth snaps open and then closed again. He thinks back, to the moment he watched Kageyama bend over, grey pants hugging the firm curves of his ass, outlining them in mouthwatering detail. Hinata is intimately familiar with the good qualities of that ass, but this suit is bringing them _all_ to the forefront.

"Mmm," he says, nodding introspectively, "okay, yeah, I see the problem, here."

 _"You're_ the problem!" Kageyama hisses.

"No, _you_ are!" Hinata fires back. "You and your… your _everything_ in this damn suit."

"You've seen me naked all the time!"

"So?"

"So what's so special about some fancy clothes?"

 _"Because,"_ Hinata bursts out, "seeing you naked doesn't mean I'm great, I'm satisfied, I don't want to see your dick again. It means I want to see it _a lot more!_ Wearing fancy clothes makes me want to see you naked _after I undress you!_ It leaves more to the imagination, except my imagination already knows what's under there—and that's _sexy,_ Kageyama! You're really sexy right now, and I want to fuck you! That's the problem!"

Tirade finished, he pants for breath, only realizing how much and what he's said far too late. He's cornered Kageyama in the midst of his rant, stalking forward until Kageyama's back is pressed against the door they just came through and Hinata has shoved his way into his space, their noses nearly touching.

"Oh," Kageyama says.

"You're the worst," Hinata tells him.

"If I let you," Kageyama says, "will that help?"

"Let me… what?" Hinata mumbles. He's having trouble focusing… Kageyama's mouth is very close…

"Fuck me," Kageyama clarifies.

Hinata slowly looks up, the long distance from Kageyama's lips to his eyes, until their gazes meet. Kageyama's are deep and blue, especially dark in the dim shadows cast in the room. The same blue as his coat.

"I take it back," Hinata says. "You're the best."

Kageyama's mouth tilts up into his awkward, creepy sideways smirk. Somehow, this is the thing that makes Hinata's stomach flip flop harder than anything else that night.

There's a black, stone table in the center of the room, polished until it shines like a mirror. Above it hovers a floating diagram of stars and planets, countless numbers of them, pinpricks of colored light suspended in the otherwise inky darkness of the room, reflected clearly in the surface of the table. The table, like the galactic magic woven into its stone being, must be incredibly ancient.

It's also conveniently the perfect height for Kageyama to sit on as Hinata fingers him open.

Thank god for that lube spell. It's saved their lives and their butts more times than Hinata can count since they started sleeping together. Kageyama groans as Hinata scissors his fingers inside him, wondering whether he can add another in yet or not.

"You c-can," Kageyama breathes. His nice trousers are now hanging for dear life around one ankle only, his legs spread over the tabletop to give Hinata room to get between them. He adds in a third finger, slowly pushing into Kageyama.

Kageyama drags his fingers through Hinata's hair, tightening his hold before dragging his hand down. He brushes the nape of Hinata's neck, tracing over the black mark of the tattoo that hasn't faded in the slightest—the remnant of Kageyama's handprint, starkly outlined on Hinata's skin.

Hinata hisses at the contact, heat flaring immediately inside of him. It's always a bit overwhelming in those first seconds, the sensations of pleasure Kageyama feels when they do this suddenly flooding Hinata's senses as well. But there's something beyond just physical need he can feel this time.

Oh… Kageyama likes it, too. Likes when Hinata tells him he looks _good._

"Tobio," Hinata murmurs, and Kageyama whines—embarrassed, probably, that Hinata has realized. But Hinata doesn't care right now, and he won't let him hide. He really likes that he gets to have all of Kageyama when they're together like this, mind and body. "Tobio, you really don't know how good you look? I think you were the hottest person at the whole party."

Kageyama huffs something, maybe telling Hinata to shut up. Not a chance in hell of that.

"I don't know whether I want to have you in this suit, or out of it," Hinata muses. "It fits you so well but… I want to see you all messed up, too. You look good like that…"

Every word of praise sends a jolt through Kageyama that Hinata can feel, too—he's used to words having power, but this is different, a new kind of magic, and he's only just learning how to wield it.

"I like it when…" he says, then pauses, licks his lips. Is it okay for him to say something like this…?

 _"Hinata—"_ Kageyama gasps.

He blazes blindly forward. "I like it when you come with me inside you. You're _perfect_ when you fall apart—"

 **_Fuck,_ ** Kageyama thinks, shuddering violently.

"Perfect," Hinata tells him again, leaning closer to kiss him lightly, so he can still speak as he thrusts his fingers in and out of Kageyama's entrance, shallow and quick. He fumbles with Kageyama's many buttons with his other hand, until Kageyama finally gets the idea, moving to help him undo the buttons on his vest, his shirt underneath, and then…

Hinata moans a little when Kageyama's bare chest is finally exposed to him. He ducks his head lower to press his face inside the fold of Kageyama's shirt, nuzzling closer, breathing him in. There's some kind of strong aftershave that Kageyama must have used tonight that Hinata doesn't really mind. It smells really nice, and he can still get some of Kageyama's familiar scent underneath it.

"You smell good," he murmurs, brushing his lips over the matching handprint Kageyama shares with him, peeking out from under the crisp button down shirt, right over his heart. Kageyama moans low, head falling back, throat exposed.

"Just…" he says, "hurry _up…_ "

Hinata doesn't need to be told this because he's surrounded by all of Kageyama's thoughts directed towards _more_ and _faster,_ and Hinata is in no state to disagree. He slips his fingers out of Kageyama slowly, fascinated still by the way Kageyama tightens around them, whining at the loss. Kageyama opens his eyes to watch him, the blue a bare sliver, piercing right through Hinata. So pretty.

Kageyama's lashes flutter again and Hinata pulls him closer to the edge of the table, sliding his ass over smooth and likely priceless black stone. Kageyama is silhouetted in front of thousands of pinpricks of light, his head haloed by stars and tiny planets, and he wraps his arms willingly around Hinata's neck as Hinata runs a hand up one of his long legs, hiking it up to drape it over his waist.

"Tobio, you're difficult a lot of the time," he murmurs, as he guides his cock to Kageyama's entrance, presses against but not into him, teasing him.

"M'not," Kageyama mumbles. _Cute,_ Hinata thinks again and Kageyama's breath hitches helplessly.

"You are," Hinata tells him. "But it makes right now even _better,_ when you're being so good for me."

"Fuck, _Hinata—"_ Kageyama sobs, but Hinata rushes forward, finally letting his mouth cover Kageyama's as he pushes inside him, swallowing up the rest of that incredible sound, Kageyama moaning his name.

"You li—like it," Hinata says. Hard to speak or to think, when Kageyama feels so incredibly tight and hot around him. "You like when I praise you."

"I… it's making me feel… _ah—_ " Kageyama loses his voice for a moment as Hinata rocks into him, out, in, slow and deep. "A _lot._ It's— _nnh…_ w-weird, Hinata, I—"

"It's better," Hinata says, hearing what he wants to say, feeling it. "It's better when _I_ tell you, right?"

Kageyama nods shakily, clinging to him. God, oh, _god,_ he's so good like this. He's beautiful like this.

"It's _best_ when you tell me," Kageyama says, voice broken, like he can't stop the words from tumbling forth. **Don't stop—**

"I won't!" Hinata promises. **I won't, never.**

He nearly laughs. His poor Tobio— _his_. How could he think Hinata would stop, wouldn't tell him again? Hinata thinks he's incredible and he always will.

Kageyama presses a hand to the back of his neck again, and Hinata feels the sweet burning impression of his tattoo, as Kageyama whispers, "Mine…"

"Yeah," Hinata breathes, looks at him again, really looks at Kageyama, surrounded by stars, lights in his eyes as he stares at Hinata like they've all aligned.

Hinata's dumb brain realizes it at the same time his overflowing heart does.

Stars… and midnight blue.

_Oh._

Kageyama senses it. "Sh-Shouyou?"

"Yeah," Hinata says again. His voice breaks on the word as he reaches out to touch Kageyama's wide-eyed face, cupping his cheek. _"Wow."_

"Wh… _what?"_ Kageyama asks, but there's an almost-smile there, even in his confusion. He must know, even if he doesn't _know,_ because how could he not, threaded and tangled with Hinata the way they are right now? His hand holds steady at the back of Hinata's neck. Hinata wraps an arm around him and rests his other hand over Kageyama's heart.

Hinata sinks into him, and Kageyama's legs are tight around his waist, and they rock together. And Hinata has never kissed him this softly, before, and with this much understanding.

 **I found you,** he says.

 **Again with that?** Kageyama asks him.

That throws Hinata off, because—because he only just realized himself, even if he probably should have caught on to the fact that he's been fucking his destiny for the past couple months.

 **Again?** he tries to ask, but Kageyama moans suddenly, thoughts short circuiting as he shifts forward to grind his hips at a better angle, and a very literal _shock_ of pleasure rocks Hinata's nerves.

"Ah—r-right there?" Hinata asks.

Kageyama's thoughts are incoherent, a very colorful and bright swirl of encouragement, and it's all that Hinata needs to pick up his pace, pound into him harder, help him fall apart. That suit is in disarray, shirt buttons undone, vest and coat falling off Kageyama's shoulders, adorable bowtie askew.

 **_Perfect,_ ** Hinata thinks, one last time, and Kageyama pulls him in, arms wrapped around Hinata so hard he can hardly breathe.

 **Dumbass,** he thinks, **you, too.**

And it _does_ feel best, that way, having Kageyama tell him that. Knowing Kageyama thinks that way, about him, even if it might just be in this one moment. It makes everything come to life inside Hinata, and he can feel it mirrored and doubled, because Kageyama has it, too. That strange echo that only builds instead of fading, when they're together like this, it takes them both, burning its way through them until there's nothing left to feel but molten bliss. Hinata can feel Kageyama shivering, breathing his name, spilling over. He cries out as Kageyama gets even tighter around him when his muscles spasm with the force of his orgasm, and then he's following, filling Kageyama up, impossible to hang on now that Kageyama has already let go.

He can feel exactly how much Kageyama wants it, wants _exactly this—_ to be here, with Hinata, away from any important parties and people and preconceived notions, the ones that make everyone wonder if Kageyama is frustrated, resents it, being tied to Hinata after one spell gone wrong.

 **Stop,** Kageyama thinks, his thoughts a bit clearer now, but softer, less urgent. **Maybe it** **_didn't_ ** **go wrong.**  

Hinata leans against him, utterly worn out in a lot of ways that aren't physical at all. Sure, his muscles ache, but so does his heart. It's not bad, though.

It's true, that he's thought about things that way himself, has worried about it since they performed the Kindling Pact. Felt that they _needed_ to reverse it, because he's afraid of Kageyama getting sick of him.

"If I was sick of you, you'd know for sure," Kageyama says. He brushes Hinata's sweaty hair back from his face, frowning judgmentally. Hinata blinks at him, too tired to say anything or protest. Kageyama sighs. "I was hoping you'd ask me."

Hinata tilts his head. "Ask you what?"

"To go with you. Tonight." Kageyama traces his fingers over Hinata's tattoo, reluctant once again to meet his eyes. "I thought you'd already have someone else to go with. I didn't expect you to want to go with me."

"Who else would I _ask?"_  Hinata asks, baffled.

"A lot of people, probably," Kageyama says.

"I'm like, one of the last in our whole class," Hinata points out, as if he needs reminding.

"There's a lot more to you than that," Kageyama says, firmly. He sounds like he doesn't want to be argued with, anymore, so Hinata huffs but doesn't try to disagree. "Now I have something to ask you."

Hinata nods. "Okay…"

"Why do you like me so much?" Kageyama asks.

Hinata's breath freezes in his lungs. He swallows hard. "What do you mean?"

"You said before that you liked me even before we knew each other," Kageyama reminds him. "And that you're here because of me. You said you'd been _looking_ for me, and now you found me? I don't—I don't get it and it's frustrating."

"It frustrates you that I like you?" Hinata asks him.

"People don't usually _like_ me," Kageyama says. "So why do _you?"_

Hinata hopes, at that moment, that Kageyama feels every ounce of the rush of fondness that overtakes him. Hinata doesn't know quite how to explain it, because he doesn't understand much of it himself. He decides to start from the beginning.

"My first vision was about you," he says.

Kageyama's eyes widen. "What… seriously?"

"Definitely," Hinata says, because he's finally sure, now. "I think it was about tonight, actually."

He hadn't been able to be certain before, because he was too scared—scared that it might all be a misunderstanding, or worse that the vision might turn out dark, turn out to be a warning of a tragic accident, the mistake he kept fearing in the back of his mind.

"Why tonight?" Kageyama asks.

"I don't know," Hinata says.

Why hadn't it been the first time they ever met? Or the first time they had sex? The explanation is as clear as it's ever been, but Hinata still doesn't know _why tonight_. He probably never will, because that's not the way magic works.

"Then—" Kageyama starts to say, but Hinata cuts him off.

"Maybe because tonight was so much fun," Hinata says. He thinks about it even harder. "Maybe because I asked and you said yes. Maybe because it makes you happy when I think dirty thoughts about you in a suit!"

"It—it didn't make me happy, idiot," Kageyama sputters, except it's a complete lie and they _both_ know Hinata is onto him.

"What if it's because you look better than _anybody_ I've ever seen, right now?" Hinata continues, grinning at him.

Kageyama blinks at him, mortified, eyes so wide that Hinata can see whole galaxies reflected in them. It's only for a split second, though, because Kageyama buries his face in his hands with an embarrassed groan that makes Hinata laugh at him mercilessly.

They've been gone ages, and people must be starting to wonder. They have to clean up (a few creative spells help take care of most of the mess), get dressed again, fuss over each other until they've made sure they each look fairly presentable.

"Shou—Hinata," Kageyama says, right before Hinata can open the door of the room to check the coast is clear.

"Yeah?"

"If it was me in your vision…" Kageyama trails off, rubbing at the back of his neck. Hinata feels his stomach twist anxiously, before he realizes those are Kageyama's nerves, not his own.

"What is it?" he asks.

Kageyama rocks for a moment on the balls of his feet before blurting, "Does that just mean you like me because you have no choice?"

Kageyama's worries and his own are actually kind of similar, Hinata realizes. It's been something he's wondered: if Kageyama was already in his future, didn't that mean Hinata technically wasn't giving _him_ a choice?

But Kageyama hadn't known it, when they decided to do the Pact. He hadn't had a clue every time he kissed Hinata. And when he'd said tonight that Hinata was perfect, it was because that was what he _felt._

Hinata knows, because it's the same way he thinks about Kageyama. 

He wonders if tonight was _the moment,_ the one from his vision, because they both finally admitted it—that they belong to each other. But whatever the reason, Hinata thinks he finally doesn't need to wonder about where his future is headed anymore.

"No," Hinata says, without a doubt. "I like you because of all the choices I could ever make, I'm pretty sure you're the best one."

He holds out his hand, and Kageyama takes it as the smallest of wobbly smiles fights its way onto his face. He turns away so Hinata can't see.

 _I'm married to an idiot,_ Hinata thinks warmly. And also not subtly, apparently, because the next thing he hears is:

**Weird. So am I.**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really pleased with this one, I hope anyone still waiting for this AU enjoys it <3 
> 
> **Past Kinktober collections (all KageHina):**   
>  [2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/kagehinakinktober2016/profile)   
>  [2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/kagehinakinktober2017/profile)
> 
> [Multishipping at [@esselley](http://esselley.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, [@Esselle_hq](https://twitter.com/Esselle_hq) on Twitter]


End file.
